Speak Now
by Sophaloaph
Summary: Songfic. Speak Now by Taylor Swift. Hermione goes to the wedding of Draco Malfoy. FUNNY STORY! Promise. Fluff. This is a One-shot, but I can create a sequel or prequel for this. Just tell me which though. R&R!


**AN: I made this just to lighten up my mood while writing Chapter 3 of **_**An Unbreakable Vow.**_** I just needed this fluff. Draco/Hermione/Ron. Please do read **_**An Unbreakable Vow**_** too!**

**Trust me, this story is really funny! Read and review please!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**BTW, I am removing the lyrics because a user will report me for violating the rules and guidelines of fanfiction. I'm really sorry. **

** If you guys want, the lyrics are available in lyricsbox. com**

* * *

___...Who should be marrying the wrong girl..._

Hermione walks in the castle. It was stunning. There were white, lavender and pink drapes. Bouquets of white and pink roses arranged intricately around the room. Witches and wizards of the highest nobility and ranks dressed in their best robes to see this one of a kind, momentous occasion.

* * *

_...Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry..._

Hermione sneaks in the backrooms. She catches a glimpse of white, puffy dress pacing back and forth with witches wearing pink and lavender dresses following the bride around. While trying to get a closer look at the bride, she hears a n ear piercing scream. A couple of apologies were muttered inside the room and the door suddenly slams open revealing a very distressed bridesmaid frantically looking around screaming, "the bride wants pistachio nuts, not almonds!"

* * *

_...Where I stand and say..._

Hermione sighs. This is not what she thought it would turn out to be. She was supposed to tell him that he was right—that she did love him. And she hoped that it was not too late.

* * *

_...And they said speak now..._

Hermione needs to tell Draco Malfoy that she is in love with him and that he needed to back out of this wedding. She needs a plan. She just needs to talk to him.

* * *

_...It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be..._

Hermione starts to go around the room trying to locate Draco. She notices a number of people who went to Hogwarts with her. Among them are Lavender Brown, Susan Bones, Slytherin alumni, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, the Greengrass sisters, Theodore Nott, and—Harry Potter and the Weasley family?

'What is Harry doing here?' she thought. She could comprehend why Draco would want to invite Harry, but the Weasleys? He would invite the "blood traitors" and not invite her, Hermione Granger, his ex-girlfriend? Given that it would be awkward for one to invite their exes to their wedding, but still. They had a connection. They were friends, if not lovers.

* * *

_...Don't you?..._

The organ starts to play the traditional wedding song. The bride walks down the aisle so gracefully and Hermione hides at the back not wanting to be seen yet. She is only able to see the back of the bride and not being able to have a full view of Draco at the altar.

* * *

_...And they said speak now..._

Hermione, tried of hiding at the back, enters the room and takes a seat at the side. Draco is wearing black silk robes. And the priest starts to talk about love and unity. Hermione sighs and waits for the right time.

* * *

_...But I'm only looking at you..._

Then, "if anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest looks at the audience and Hermione stands up looking at Draco. Gasps and whispers breaks out across the room.

"I'm not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl. So don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait, or say a single vow, you need to hear me out. And they said speak now."

* * *

_...So glad you were around..._

"How dare you betray me!" the bride shouted. For the first time in her life, Hermione was speechless. Her mouth is agape and she could not formulate coherent words.

There beside Draco Malfoy, wearing a white gown, the bride to be, looking more furious than ever, was none other than RONALD WEASLEY.

_...When they said speak now..._

She looks at Draco, confused. And he winks at her

* * *

**AN: OMG! I'm so happy for this story! It just makes me want to jump for joy. Tell me what you guys think. Do you think I should elaborate more by making a sequel? Read and review please!**

**Told you it would be funny!**

**Gonna go back to writing **_**An Unbreakable Vow! **_**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
